


Tanabata (Omake)

by PunishedPyotr



Series: Only Ones and Zeros [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Ahegao, Artificial Intelligence, Backgrounds are hard, Bad Jokes, Comics, Digital Art, Erectile Dysfunction, GIS backgrounds, Gen, M/M, Mantis doesn't deserve this, Virtual Reality, censored gore, kid!Mantis, reupload, tactical copy & paste action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: The Patriots ruin everything.





	1. What's a body, anyway?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [so who here has seen The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRIcRgWhPMk)


	2. Accurate down to the pore

  
  
  



	3. You'd never look at me the same again

  
  
  
  



	4. Easily influenced

  
  
  
  



	5. Give him a break, he's like that

  
  
  



	6. I was hoping you wouldn't ask

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Not sure how to feel about this

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (any and all comments will be forewarded to aireyv! i will either copy/paste their reply to me or they will reply on their own account! have a nice day!!! if you have any questions, just ask!!!!)


End file.
